The present invention relates to articulating bed frames and more particularly to the provision of articulating bed frames which will move rectilinearly toward the wall or the stationary headboard when the upper body portion of the bed is tilted upwardly, move rectilinearly toward the foot of the bed when the upper body portion is tilted downwardly, and which can also be moved into a purchaser's home by one delivery person and assembled by that delivery person.
Articulating bed frames are known and are often referred to as "hospital bed" frames in that the frames provide relatively movable upper body portions, seat portions, thigh portions and lower leg portions. Such beds are described in pending application Ser. No. 08/565,409 filed Nov. 30, 1995. In such beds, the head and upper back of the person reclining on the bed may be tilted upwardly from the transversely extending seat panel to a selected position. Generally the transversely extending seat panel remains stationary and flat. The thigh section tilts upwardly from the seat panel to raise the patient's knees and thighs. The lower leg panel then tilts downwardly from the thigh panel in conventional fashion.
It is desirable to have such an articulating frame which is shipped in semi-knocked down (SKD) condition for ease of handling, transportation and assembly in the field. Only one delivery person is required to take such a SKD articulating frame to a customer's home to be installed. It is also desirable to have such an articulating frame which will move rectilinearly toward the head of the bed when the head portion is raised and toward the foot of the bed when the head portion is lowered. This will permit the bed to be placed against a wall or a stationary headboard. It will also permit the person on the bed to stay close to the adjacent night stand when the head portion is tilted upwardly.
In accordance with the present invention, such an articulating frame can be set up on a conventional metal bed frame, inside a conventional water bed or inside a conventional sleigh frame which includes fixed headboards and footboards with side rails therebetween. Such an articulating frame fits a marketing paradigm of providing an adjustable frame to go on a conventional bed frame to replace the conventional box spring. An embodiment of the present invention is established to fit on a variety of frames defined by industry standards. While it may be known to have such add-on frames, it is not known to provide such an add-on articulating frame which moves rectilinearly toward and away from the wall or the stationary headboard, which includes removable panels in each of the support sections of the frame, and which is shipped in SKD form.
One embodiment of the invention, therefore, comprises a two-part articulating bed frame which will fit on a conventional bed frame, have articulating panel sections movable with respect to such conventional bed frames, and be delivered and installed by one person. This embodiment includes a base frame which is a weldment that moves separately from the articulating upper frame and which includes, at each of its longitudinally extending sides, inwardly facing channels serving as guide tracks. The channels are connected by longitudinally spaced apart, transversely extending struts such that the assembly becomes rigid, but lightweight and easy to transport. The inwardly facing channels serve as tracks or guides for rollers which accommodate the longitudinally directed, rectilinear movement of the upper frame.
Essentially, the upper frame is a hinged frame providing an upper body frame section, a seat frame section, a thigh frame section, and a lower leg frame section. These frame sections are longitudinally spaced apart and transversely extending in conventional fashion. Adjacent frame sections may be hinged together to provide for articulating movement of at least the upper body, thigh and lower leg sections. The seat section is conventionally not an articulating section and stays flat or horizontal. It is on this seat section that the control for the drive mechanisms for the upper body frame section and thigh frame section may be provided. Typically these drive mechanisms may be conventional electric motor and screw arrangements. Appropriate linkages to be described hereinafter are provided for controlling relative movement of the upper body frame section relative to the base frame and also for controlling relative movement of the thigh and lower leg sections.
In accordance with the present invention, the upper frame is formed with inwardly and upwardly opening angles for receiving removable panels. The articulating frame of the present invention comprises four separate removable panels which are received in their respective frame sections to provide a platform for supporting a mattress. These panels may be some type of lightweight, rigid wood-product members, the upper surfaces of which may be coated or covered with a decorative pattern or material. By having these removable panels, the upper frame is much easier to deliver and install. In addition, all of the electrical controls and the drive mechanisms for the articulating frame may be mounted on the underside of the seat panel.
While one embodiment of the present invention is designed to be placed on top of a conventional bed frame to replace a conventional box spring, the present invention also contemplates a stand-alone frame assembly which can be taken apart and delivered in pieces by a single delivery person. In this embodiment of the present invention, a floor engaging base frame including four corner posts, longitudinally extending side rails and transversely extending end rails is provided. This floor engaging base frame may include adjustable corner posts or legs comprising, at each corner, an outer, vertically extending sleeve and an inner sleeve telescoped in the outer sleeve to move downwardly to an adjusted position to establish the height of the bed. The outer and inner telescopic sleeves may have longitudinally spaced apart openings through which adjustment pins can be inserted to select the height of the floor engaging base frame. The inner sleeve may carry at its lower end a roller caster or an isolation pad or, for that matter, a roller caster which is connected to the inner sleeve by means of an isolation pad. The isolation pads will be particularly helpful if the mattress placed on the frame assembly has a vibration massage capability.
Further, in this embodiment, the channel tracks are provided in the side rails of the floor engaging base frame. Then, the articulating upper frame with its pop-out panels as described above is mounted atop the floor engaging base frame for rectilinear movement.
In still further embodiment of the present invention, the floor engaging base frame with channel tracks is positioned inside a conventional bed frame or inside a conventional sleigh frame. A carriage is mounted on the floor engaging base frame for longitudinal motion. An upper deck comprising a set of four longitudinally spaced apart and transversely extending panel sections is mounted on the carriage. The panel sections are hinged together to provide for articulating movement of at least the upper body, thigh and lower leg panel sections. The seat panel section is bolted to the carriage, and remains stationary and flat. These panels may be some type of lightweight, sturdy, rigid wood-product members, such as Oriented Strand Board or OSB.
The present invention, therefore, is a bed frame including a base frame and an articulating upper frame. The base frame comprises a head end, a foot end and oppositely-disposed longitudinally extending sides. An articulating upper frame or deck comprises an upper body section, a seat section, a thigh section and a lower leg section. These sections are longitudinally spaced apart and transversely extended, and at least the upper body, thigh and lower leg sections are movable with respect to the seat section to provide for articulating movement. The upper frame is mounted on the base frame for longitudinal shifting of the upper frame relative to the base frame. A drive assembly for raising and lowering the upper body section relative to the base frame includes linkage connected to the upper body section such that, tilting movement of the upper body section shifts the upper frame longitudinally relative to the base frame. When the upper body section is tilted upwardly, the upper frame shifts longitudinally toward the head end of the bed and when the upper body section tilts downwardly, the upper frame shifts longitudinally toward the foot end of the bed. A second drive assembly for raising and lowering the thigh section relative to the base frame includes linkage connected to the lower leg section such that, when the thigh section is tilted upwardly, the lower leg section is tilted downwardly.
Additional features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.